


Family Fun Time At The Beach

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [6]
Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, reverse sitting posistion, sitting postistion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: While waiting for Snow and Serah to get the drinks Lightning has some "fun" with her son at the beach.





	Family Fun Time At The Beach

Arthur was NOT enjoying his time at the beach. It's not because the place had an ugly appearance. In fact, the beach is downright beautiful. What was bothering him was his annoying uncle was with them. Arthur asks Lightning why Snow is with them "We need to spend time with family." she said smiling. "What he did to you back in the old world was wrong, but you can't hold a grudge against him forever. Especially for eight years. It's not healthy."

"He put me in that place for years. All to get you mad at him. To give you the motivation to kill him." Arthur grumbles. He then sighs when Snow arrives with food in hand. Which looks like he got from the local fast food place. He's lucky it's the Farron family's favourite brand. Then again it's not too hard to find as you can find it everywhere.

Once he finishes placing the food on the table said with a big smile "Dig in everyone." right when Arthur was starting to eat Snow asks. "How's school Art?" Arthur didn't answer so he just gives Snow a thumbs up because he has a mouth full of food. "That's good. I guess Light has been teaching you well. Hope she's hasn't been too strict with you." both Lightning and Arthur gave Snow the same angry glare. The phrase like mother like son pops in Snow's mind.

"Actually I gave Arthur some private lessons, " Serah said. Sounding quite proud.

"Really?!" Snow said surprised. Serah then shares some stories of her teaching Arthur and the funny moments that happened. As she spoke Lightning slips her hand under her son's red trunks. When he felt his mother's hand grab his manhood. She moves her hand up and down Arthur's shaft. A blush forms on his face. Snow thinks Arthur just looks embarrassed.

Arthur bit his inner lips so he can not moan. It was not an easy task because Lightning hand feels really good. When her thumb rolls around the head of his cock press his lips into a fine line. In the corner of his eye saw Lightning secretly hold three fingers. Arthur knew what that means. But can he last that long? One way to find out.

"I've been hearing you've popular with the ladies." Snow smirks.

"I guess they like the hair." Arthur chuckles nervously as Lightning's palm is now rubbing the tip of his cock while her fingers gave his shaft a nice massage. Also, Serah is using her foot to run his balls. "Or it could be my muscles. I do work out a lot with my mother." Snow notices Arthur staring to sweat. But he doesn't think too much of it because they are at a sunny beach. Also Lightning did say Arthur gets warm easily.

"Personally, I think it's both." Serah said with a knowing smile. She for obvious reasons, didn't tell Snow of all the times she fucked her nephew. Since Snow sucks in bed has to turn to Arthur for sexual release. She's so happy that her big sister is willing to share her son's tasty large cock. Serah sets up a system where if Arthur gets a B she sucks his cock, an A she lets him fuck her ass, and if he gets an A+ Arthur can fuck his aunt in the mouth and in the ass also pussy.

"So Art who are you dating?" Snow asks.

"Better question who he hasn't dated." Lightning said feeling her son's cock twitch in her hand. "I lost count of how many girls he brought to the house."

"Way to go Art!" Snow said with a grin. Arthur just responds with a nervous laugh. He is about to cum at any moment. Try as he might to hold it in, the combination of Lightning's hand and Serah's foot is getting too much. He had to put his hand over his mouth so his moans can't be heard. As he is about to cum, Snow shot up and said, "Shit I forget the drinks!"

Serah sighs "Let me come with you, so you won't forget."

"Thanks, babe." Snows said rubbing the back of his head. "We will back as soon as we can."

"Doubt it, as Serah gets easily detracted." Lightning chuckles.

"Hey!" Serah said pouting.

Snow laughs "Come on, let's go."

As soon as they were out of sight, Lightning finally lets her son to cum. He shot out a lot. Covering his mother's hand with his seed. She lifts her hand "This is more than last time." she said rubbing his seed between her fingers. "It's even thicker." Lightning brought it to her noise "Smells better too." as she was licking it off her hand saw he is still hard.

Arthur was panting then moans when his mother starts sucking his cock. Most of it was in her mouth and the rest she rubs with her fingers. Her tongue slowly rolls around his throbbing member. As she bobs her head, stops for a moment to suck the head then resumes with the sucking. She stops sucking him off and said while jacking his off "You can cum anytime you want~" Lightning sucks him off again. Taking her son's entire cock into her mouth.

Deepthroating Arthur with little issue. "You're mouth feels good mother!" Arthur said moaning. His hand on the back of her head. Shutting her eyes, Lightning bobs her head faster as well suck harder. Whenever she moans, it will send wonderful vibrations through his cock. "Mother!" Arthur grunts and fire another round of cum.

Lightning gulps all of it all down easily. "Delicious~" she said taking his cock out of her mouth with popping sound. Moving up a bit, Lightning holds her large breasts, lifts them, and lowers it over Arthur's cock. He moans as feels his mother's soft bosom consume his manhood. "You like getting tittyfucked my your mother, don't ya?" she asks while moving her big tits.

"Yes! I really love it!" Arthur moans.

"What an honest boy you are~" Lightning smiles. "Don't hold back your feels, let it all out!" right when Lightning said that her son came again. His seed hitting her face and covers the top of her breasts with his seed. Lightning took her sweet time licking them all off. Which is good because Arthur used this moment to recover.

Getting out of his dazed state soon found himself on a beach chair "When did you?" he asks feeling very confused. Lightning giggles and wags her fingers. Moving her red thong out to the side Lightning slowly inserts her son's cock into her pussy. "So wet! So warm!" Arthur moans. Moving his hips with Lightning's.

They moved in perfect sync. Arthur's hands instantly grab his mother's ass, and Lightning's hand was on each side of her son's head. With the way she is positioned, her breasts are bounced in front of his face. Knowing her son well pulls her bikini top up. Right away Arthur sucks on one of them. Lightning moans and smiles when he did that.

"I'm going cum!" Arthur said sucking Lightning's other nipple.

"You don't need my permission." Lightning smiles. With a moan Arthur cum. Her hips bucked when his seed fills her pussy up. Needing more, Lightning turns around with her son's huge cock still inside her and pumps her hips. Arthur help her thighs as he watched his mother's ass juggle. He spots her the entrance to her ass exposed.

So he inserts his middle finger into it. "Finger my ass sweetheart~" Lightning moans loudly and moves her hips faster and rougher. No matter what angle he fucks Lightning's pussy, it always feels good. It's amazing he can have it in him to fuck another woman. Tho he does need to do that so keep their relationship a secret.

The only other person who knows is Serah.

"I love fucking you my son~" Lightning said lustfully with her hands on her knees. "You feel the same, right?"

"Yes!" Arthur moans. Lightning has gotten so tight that she's almost crushing her son's cock. But, it's strong enough to withstand it. It kind of feels her pussy is squeezing the cum out of him. Lightning's pussy is very trusty for his seed. To sate it, Arthur must give her every single drop. She wants to drain his balls dry.

When Arthur finally cums, Lightning did not stop her hips. She knows she can get more out of him. "Know that hole is satisfied it time for the next one." Lightning said leaning back and pulls her son's cock out of her pussy then right into her ass. Holding her breasts, Lightning bounces on Arthur's wonderfully huge, thick cock.

An ahegao expression was on her face. Only when having sex with her son she makes such an expression. It's just that Arthur's cock is just right for her. Not too big or too thick. Also, he can cum bucket load and his meaty dick tastes fantastic. The way it makes her mind into mush is something she never tires of.

For a sold few minutes Arthur hammers Lightning's ass. She cums a couple of times but told her son to not stop. Reaching his absolute limits Arthur cums on last time. Lightning lays on her son. Feeling every sweaty and out of breath. "You did well my son." Lightning said panting. She rolls her hips to get one more drop out of him.

"Thank you." Arthur said out of breath.

"Snow and Serah are going to be here soon. Let get cleaned up." Lightning said pulling out and leads to a nearby shower, to wash the sweat and cum off. It's a good thing they did that because Snow and Serah soon arrived with the soda.

"Sorry for the wait, like you said Serah got distracted." Snow said which earns a light punch from Serah. Which made him laugh.

"Hope you guys weren't bored." Serah said.

Lightning smiles "No, we just a little mother and son bonding time."


End file.
